


Pride & Stubbornness: Of Baths and Mages

by Zephyrfox



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don’t copy to another site, Episode Divergence: s04ep06 A Servant of Two Masters, Fluff, Get Together, Jealous Arthur, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Pining Arthur, Pre-Relationship, Protective Gwaine (Merlin), Protective Gwen (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox
Summary: King Arthur has noticed Merlin's odd behavior all day. He can't put his finger on what's wrong, however. Fortunately, he has friends that can help out.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 655





	Pride & Stubbornness: Of Baths and Mages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/gifts).



> Thanks to Lavenderjane, h_d, dart, and Kryptaria for betaing assistance. As always, any remaining mistakes are mine alone. And thanks to Jaimistoryteller for cheerleading and brainstorming, and Linorien for title brainstorming.
> 
> This story is an an AU based on a scene from Merlin, s04ep06, A Tale of Two Servants. For more information, see the end notes.

Arthur stood in the center of his room, arms folded, as he watched Merlin putter around the room while preparing his bath. _Humming._ It was out of character. While Merlin might hum occasionally, he usually… didn’t.

At least Merlin looked the same as always. Too skinny, messy hair, incredible blue eyes… 

Arthur prepared to wrestle down his libido, as he nearly always did whenever he looked at Merlin. This time, though, while the spark of attraction was there, all that happened was Arthur’s uneasiness increased. Merlin looked… happy. Not that Merlin was usually _un_ happy, exactly. But smiling like that? _And_ the humming? That wasn’t… well, it just wasn’t _usual._

Merlin had been odd all day, too. Bustling in and out of Arthur’s awareness all day at court. First there, and then not there. That wasn’t usual, either. Merlin tended to ignore the dealings of the court, and when he didn’t, he stood behind the throne, muttering asides to whichever of the knights was there on guard duty.

Arthur had been thrown off his stride. Instead of dedicating his full attention to matters brought to him by the people of Camelot for the King’s Decision, he had been trying to figure out what was going on with Merlin. Lancelot and Percy had noticed, shooting Arthur concerned glances when they thought he wasn’t looking.

Gwen, still adjusting to her new role as his seneschal, and trying to keep the long queue of people moving, had lost her temper at him afterward. She rounded on him after the last person had left and demanded to know why he was so preoccupied. Gwen being Gwen, she’d been embarrassed afterward, for raising her voice to the king. Truthfully, he had been glad to have the chance to reassure her that she’d been absolutely correct to call him on his absent-mindedness. He hadn’t been able to admit the truth — he was preoccupied with his servant.

Who was apparently finished with… whatever he was doing. Merlin beamed in delight, almost bouncing on his toes in eagerness. “Ready for your bath, Arthur?”

“Erm…” Arthur managed, momentarily derailed as he tried to figure out what was going on. Why was Merlin so happy? A new lover, perhaps? Arthur strangled that thought before it could poison his own attitude. 

“You’re not undressed yet?” Merlin’s brows drew together and the corners of his mouth turned down in disappointment. “Do you need help?”

Normally, Arthur didn’t mind in the least having Merlin’s help in taking his clothes off. This time, however, he turned away, fending off an unexpectedly determined approach. “No, I’ve got it, thank — _Merlin!”_ he yelped, as a hand that wasn’t his own managed to grope a little too close to portions of Arthur’s anatomy that he normally wished all too much that Merlin would grope. Except when Merlin was acting so strange.

In the end, Merlin gave an exaggerated sigh and left him to undress unaided, while watching him with an unsettling grin and an impatiently tapping foot. As soon as Arthur had shed the last piece of clothing, Merlin straightened up. “Good. Naked now. Get in the bath, Arthur.”

He didn’t. Instead, he tried to figure out why was he resisting. This was his favorite fantasy come to life. Well, one of his favorites, at any rate. He looked at the bathtub and wrinkled his nose. The water had an odd greenish sheen, and — “What on Earth is that _smell?”_

Something flickered across Merlin’s face. “Never mind that, just get—”

The door to his chambers burst open, followed by Gwen and Gwaine practically falling inside the room.

“Arthur, get away from him!” Gwen yelled, scrambling to untangle herself from Gwaine.

His brain went momentarily blank at the thought of Gwen in his room when he was naked, and he automatically reached for a towel and held it in front of his crotch. Then he realized that Gwaine had managed to right himself and was moving towards him. Fast. Arthur tensed, shocked. Was this an attack? From the people he trusted most?

“Merlin, no!” Gwaine shouted, his face full of determination as he sprinted across the room.

Adrenaline sent Arthur’s heart into overdrive as he prepared to meet the attack — except Gwaine completely ignored him on the way past and instead tackled _Merlin_ to the floor. Merlin, who couldn’t fight his way out of a wet sack. Merlin who was defenseless. 

“Gwaine, what the hell are you doing?” Arthur grabbed Gwaine’s arm, but his attention was caught by Merlin’s eyes, and he stared, mesmerized. The gorgeous blue had been replaced by equally gorgeous gold, glowing brightly. And why was Merlin muttering in another lang— 

Sound became muted as everything slowed down, and Arthur found himself flying backwards, away from Merlin. Somehow he had a brief moment where his vision seemed stable, and watched with horror as Gwen blew some sort of powder in Merlin’s face. Arthur had enough time for a flash of worry before he hit the post of his own bed and collapsed to the floor, stunned. A moment later, Gwaine crash-landed on top of him. 

Arthur lay there for a moment until his brain kicked in. He was in his bedroom, naked, with some of the most attractive people in his kingdom. They were only missing Lancelot and Percy. This wasn’t anywhere near as fun as his imagination had suggested something like that might be.

Gwaine yelped and scrambled to get off him. Once more Arthur had another’s hand perilously close to his bits. He felt a flash of relief that Gwaine was trying to get away from him before remembering _Gwen_ and _naked,_ which did not belong in the same sentence. At least, not unless Gwen wanted him… wait. Gwaine was leaving him exposed. “No, get back here!” Arthur tried to pull Gwaine back into his lap, in an attempt to preserve a modicum of modesty.

Gwen’s muffled giggles broke through his discomfiture. “Here, this might work better.” She handed him his towel while Gwaine hastily rolled away and got to his feet

Arthur took the towel and tucked it around his waist with a mumbled “Thank you.” Merlin would be disappointed in him if he’d forgotten the courtesy… _Merlin._ Gwen had blown some sort of powder into his face. Arthur stood and wrapped the towel securely around himself. Striving for a regal tone to lend himself some _gravitas_ to make up for being naked, he asked, “What did you do to Merlin?”

“She only knocked him out,” Gwaine said, positioning himself in front of Gwen. Shielding her from Arthur’s possible wrath. “We had to stop him.”

“Stop him from what?” Arthur looked at the crumpled shape of his servant on the floor. So still. Stillness and Merlin were mutually exclusive. He swallowed. “Is he… all right?”

Gwaine glanced back at Gwen. “Yes, but…”

“Merlin was trying to _kill_ you,” Gwen said, stepping out from behind Gwaine. “He’s been trying all day.”

Arthur stared at them. “Merlin? _My_ Merlin? Trying to kill me?” It made no sense. He shook his head, as if that might help settle the information. It didn’t. He looked down again, disturbed once more at the way Merlin lay there. “Help me get him up. We can put him in my bed.”

The resulting silence was deafening as Gwen and Gwaine just stared at him. Arthur flushed. “It’s… it’s got to be uncomfortable. Lying there on the floor, I mean. He’d be much more comfortable somewhere soft. My bed is. Erm. Soft.” He stumbled to a stop, wondering just when he’d lost control of that sentence.

Gwen exchanged a shrug with Gwaine and waved him towards Merlin. “Good idea, Your Majesty.” She sounded as if she was placating someone of questionable sanity.

“Yes. Of course,” Arthur said gruffly, trying to sound as if he wasn’t relieved they weren’t saying anything more about it.

It took more effort than Arthur anticipated for him and Gwaine to wrestle Merlin into his bed. Arthur hadn’t expected Merlin to be that heavy, and where had all those muscles come from? He certainly hadn’t noticed them before. 

After that, Arthur intended to get dressed. The only thing was that Gwaine refused to leave him alone with Merlin. That wasn’t necessarily a problem, though. No, the problem was when Gwen also refused to leave. ‘Propriety be damned’, as she’d said. Arthur liked to think he gave in gracefully, and retreated behind the screen to get dressed. 

* * *

Gaius had joined them while Arthur was dressing, and somehow neutralized whatever was in the bath. Fortunately, because the smell really had been awful. 

Arthur came out from behind the screen, and the four of them clustered around the foot of the bed, watching Merlin sleep. Arthur nodded to Gaius to begin his report.

“It was a curse, Sire,” Gaius said somberly. “Designed to force Merlin to kill you. I haven’t discovered who set the curse.”

Gwen nodded, her hands’ constant clasping and unclasping betraying not her nervousness, but her anger at someone using her friend that way. “Merlin wasn’t acting his normal self this morning, so I asked Gwaine to keep an eye on him, in case he was sick or something.”

_Why had she asked Gwaine and not Lancelot?_ Arthur seized on that puzzle in an attempt to distract himself from the notion that someone had used Merlin to attempt to murder him. He’d been trying to discreetly push Lancelot in Gwen’s direction, but the handsome knight had been resistant. Maybe he thought Arthur had been warning him _away_ from Gwen?

“He’s been trying to kill you all day,” Gwaine said, his brown eyes gone serious for once, rather than sparkling with his usual humour. 

“I still can’t believe that _Merlin_ would —” Arthur shook his head. “Why would someone want to kill me?” He frowned at the way Gwen and Gwaine darted uncomfortable glances at each other, and slashed his hand down peremptorily. Every king had enemies. He wasn’t naive. “What I mean is, why would a _magic user_ want to assassinate me? I lifted the ban on magic and pardoned everyone.”

Gaius gave an embarrassed little shrug. “They can’t be sure you won’t change your mind.”

“They could at least give me a chance before trying to brainwash _my_ Merlin,” Arthur muttered, scowling. Then he realized what he’d said, eyes widening in panic at his slip. Servant. He’d meant to say _servant._

No one spoke, though, which was just as disconcerting as the thought of them questioning him about his words. Arthur sighed. It wasn’t fair, and he sounded like a child, whining about the world. It was time for him to face the elephant in the room. Well. Maybe he’d face the _other_ elephant first. “Merlin has magic.”

That had been obvious, from those gorgeous glowing golden eyes to the way Merlin’s dexterous tongue handled the strange syllables of whatever language he spoke to cast his spell. Arthur shook himself discreetly. Focus on getting to the bottom of this. Then he could focus on Merlin’s… bottom. “Is that why they used him?”

“I believe they targeted Merlin because he was close to you, Sire, and you would never suspect him,” Gaius said. 

“They had that right,” Gwen muttered, in an aside to Gwaine. It underscored the seriousness of the situation when Gwaine merely nodded.

Arthur ignored them both. “All of you knew that Merlin had magic.”

“Yes, Sire.” That was Gwaine, and somehow it still stung that he’d known and Arthur hadn’t.

“How? Why was he here, of all places?” Here, in Camelot, where he could have been found out at any moment. Arthur’s own father would have had him killed. Arthur was suddenly blazingly furious at Merlin for taking that risk. And why hadn’t Merlin told him the truth?

“Merlin was born with the gift,” Gaius said, with the air of someone beginning a lengthy explanation. 

“He told me that he came to Camelot to protect you,” Gwen cut in, a touch of pride for her friend in her voice.

“Protect me?” Arthur scoffed. That was patently ridiculous. “Merlin couldn’t protect a —” here his imagination failed him. “— a thing that never needs protection.”

Gaius frowned at him in reproach. “Nevertheless, he is quite powerful. He has saved your life numerous times, Sire.”

Arthur appealed to his friends, but he could see in their eyes that they knew Gaius spoke the truth. Something inside him twisted at the thought that they had known all along that Merlin had magic, and had been protecting him. He wrestled down his jealousy and focused on the important thing: He owed Merlin his life. But… “Hang on, if Merlin was so powerful, why didn’t he just blast me to death or something?”

“I figure he was fighting the curse.” Gwaine shrugged. “He was always fighting to save your life, you know. And you never noticed him.”

Was that… was that _resentment_ in Gwaine’s voice? On Merlin’s behalf? Arthur needed to have a long talk with Merlin when this was all over. But that would come later. Now, Arthur still had questions. “Do we know who the enemy is?”

“I have my suspicions, Sire.” Gaius hesitated. “I believe it will best if I contact the druid high council. If they’re seen tracking down whoever is responsible for this, and arranging for their punishment…”

“It will go a long way toward proving my acceptance of magic users in the kingdom,” Arthur finished, and Gaius nodded. All right. He had to accept that. Now, for the first elephant. His eyes drifted once more to the all too still form in his bed. “How do we wake him up and break the curse?”

To his surprise, Gaius looked away, avoiding his eyes. Arthur’s stomach dropped as the reason occurred to him. No. He wouldn’t believe it. “It… It can’t be broken?” He wanted Gaius to tell him it would be all right and Merlin would be up and about soon, his normal clumsy self.

“It _can,”_ Gaius said heavily, obviously uncomfortable. “But…”

Arthur couldn’t give a shit about the old man’s discomfort. He pounced. “How?”

Gaius waged an internal debate with himself. Finally — “True love’s kiss. It’s actually a common counter...”

Disappointment crushed Arthur, and he tuned out the rest of Gaius’ explanation. How could they find Merlin’s true love? Was it even possible? Arthur had no idea who it might be. Maybe it was someone from Ealdor. But if Arthur could point to a likely candidate, it would be Will, and he was already dead. So it couldn’t be Will, because if it were, that would mean they couldn’t save Merlin. And if they couldn’t save Merlin, that would mean Arthur would have to live without him, and he wasn’t altogether sure he could. It _had_ to be someone at court. 

Arthur looked up to meet Gwaine’s eyes, still so uncharacteristically serious, and was hit by a sudden rush of jealous realization. “It’s you, isn’t it? You’re Merlin’s true love.”

“Me?” Gwaine shook his head. “No, Sire. It’s not me.”

Disappointment swept his jealousy aside, and in desperation he turned to Gwen, despite knowing it wasn’t her. But if it wasn’t, who else could it be? “Gwen?” 

Her brown eyes were full of compassion and sympathy when she shook her head. “It’s you, Arthur.”

No. That made no sense. “How could it be me?” he asked plaintively. He would have known if Merlin had felt that way about him. _The same way you noticed he had magic?_ a traitorous little voice in the back of his head asked him. He looked from Gwen, to Gwaine, to Gaius and back, seeing the same certainty in all of them. They all believed that Merlin loved _him._

Head spinning, hardly daring to believe it, Arthur moved closer to the head of his bed. Merlin lay there, seemingly peacefully asleep. “All right, out,” Arthur ordered, almost before he realized he’d made the decision. He didn’t want witnesses. What if he failed? Or, more worrisome, what if he succeeded? 

Arthur stared at Merlin as the others left, trying to memorize every detail of that beloved face. “If this works, you and I are going to have a long conversation about keeping secrets from your king.”

He leaned over the still body, tempted to count every one of the ridiculously long eyelashes brushing those pale cheeks, but he recognized that as the delaying tactic it was. Quickly, before he could change his mind, he bent and pressed a chaste kiss to Merlin’s unresisting lips. Then he pulled back, holding his breath.

A minute passed. Then another. Just when Arthur was about to give up and call Gaius back in, Merlin stirred. His eyes opened, once more their usual gorgeous blue. Part of Arthur missed the gold, but the rest of him was relieved that Merlin was awake. His heart caught at the look of love in Merlin’s eyes.

The love turned suddenly into alarm. “Sire? What are you doing in my room?”

_“Your_ room?” Arthur said, striving to sound his arrogant best, “I think you have it wrong. This is _my_ room.” He made a show of looking around, then back down to Merlin, who looked so confused, and softened his voice. “But… maybe it could be _our_ room?” 

Merlin’s eyes widened. “But —” 

Arthur could wait no longer. He swooped back in for a kiss. A real one, instead of a mere peck. Merlin apparently agreed that kissing was the ideal way to wake up, and grabbed the front of Arthur’s tunic in both fists, pulling him into bed.

* * *

Gwen stood just outside Arthur’s chambers, straining to hear anything that might give her a hint of what was occurring inside. “It’s quiet. Too quiet. Are you positive this will work, Gaius?” 

“Sometimes these things take time,” Gaius said, sounding uncomfortable. He refused to meet her eyes. “Magic and emotions can be quite a volatile mix. It may be a while before Merlin wakes.”

“It has to be Arthur, though right?” Gwaine asked, shooting a glance at Gaius before kneeling to press one ear against the door. “Merlin’s true love?”

“Who else could it be?” Gwen fought the urge to roll her eyes. _He_ had been the one to clue them in on the object of Merlin’s affection, and now he was looking for reassurance? _Men._

Gaius shifted uneasily. “Perhaps we—” 

Gwaine’s eyes widened. “Shh! I hear something!”

_Oh!_ Gwen pressed her ear to the door, just above Gwaine, while Gaius practically teleported to a spot on the side opposite to them. “Finally!” She could hear muffled voices, and… she frowned. Were they arguing?

“Wait, I tried to kill you?” Merlin yelped in strangled panic. 

Gwen fought down a giggle, relieved that Merlin was awake. That sounded so like him!

Arthur scoffed. “I’m fine.”

“But—” 

“Merlin, we’re kissing,” Arthur said, his tone one of patient explanation. “We can’t kiss if you keep talking.”

Gwen’s brows rose, and she determinedly avoided looking at Gaius or Gwaine. The king and Merlin were decidedly _not_ arguing. Merlin, however, didn’t seem fully on board with Arthur’s agenda.

“But—” 

“Merlin.” Arthur sighed heavily. “Don’t be stubborn. After the kissing comes getting naked. And other things.”

_“Oh._ Oh, right. Shutting up now.”

“Good.” Arthur sounded smug.

Gwen snickered. Merlin was awake and he and Arthur were, well, working things out. That was definitely their cue to leave. She straightened and nudged a slower moving Gwaine, urging him to his feet beside her. “Not a word about this to anyone, right?”

Gwaine widened his eyes at her innocently. “Not even Lance?”

She turned a glare on him, only for Gwaine to wink cheekily back at her.

Gaius nodded, then muttered something about contacting the druid high council, and hurried away. 

“Let’s go.” Gwen grabbed Gwaine’s arm and pulled him along with her. She didn’t trust him not to try to spy on Arthur and Merlin. Oh, he’d say it was to make sure Merlin didn’t relapse, but she rather thought it was to make sure Arthur didn’t do anything to hurt Merlin. Gwaine was a good friend. Still, she’d drop him off with the other knights, and then she would go find Lancelot. She’d told him Arthur wasn’t that interested in her, and he’d still nobly refused to take her on a date. She smirked. He had no excuse now. She cast one last glance back at the innocently closed door.

Their king and his magician would be fine.

* * *

A few months later, Gwen stood watching Arthur and Merlin, unable to keep a smile from her face. Lancelot stood beside her, close enough she could feel the warmth of his body radiating towards her. She smiled up at him. He hadn’t let go of her hand all morning.

Gaius was nearby, watching the proceedings with a smug expression. One of the druid councilmembers was with him, as a gesture of good faith. Gwaine was there, too, a huge grin splitting his face. Leon and the rest of the knights of Camelot surrounded them.

King Arthur of Camelot, and his new consort, Royal Mage Prince Merlin, strode past them and out onto the balcony overlooking the city. Gwen and the knights followed, spreading out behind the royal couple.

Below them, the people cheered their king and his consort.

**Author's Note:**

> This story came about while brainstorming with Kryptaria. The scene wouldn't work with the story she had planned, so I took the idea and ran with it. There's no Formorra here, and no Morgana. 
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr - you can find me at leavesdancing.tumblr.com.


End file.
